


Sunday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plesant morning.<br/>Dominant Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

It was about seven o’clock when Q woke up. He has always been an early bird, rarely still in bed after eight in the morning. He felt the cool breeze and saw James, who was sleeping in his bed, and, as usual, took the whole quilt for himself. _He must have come here at the middle of the night_ – Q thought. He went to the toilet and then came back to bed with a small blue blanket. He placed himself under the blanket and tried to fall asleep again. Of course, he couldn’t. So he was just lying  next to James, looking at him and feeling his warmth.

After an hour of waiting for James to wake up, gently touching him and kissing his neck and back, Q got bored. Then an fantastic idea came to him. He tied James, who was sleeping on his stomach, to bed and started to wait impatiently until his beloved one wakes up.

Soon James tried to change his sleeping position. The fact that he was unable to, woke him up.

\- Uhh, what happened here? – James asked drowsily. Q shut his mouth with a kiss. That action awakened middle-aged man. He kissed his lover back passionately. After making out for a while, Q reached into the drawer and took a small bottle of lubricant.

\- We’re about to have some fun – young man said and untied James’ legs while the hands remained attached to the bed. – Bend your legs – he commanded.

Q placed a big amount of lubricant on his fingers and started to massage James’ entrance. He slowly slipped his finger in.

\- Ohh – James murmured with contentment.

Dark haired man began to move his finger and, after a while, he added the second one. The velocity of the movements was increasing steadily. James’ arousal was growing with every second, when Q suddenly stopped and took his fingers out.

\- Please, don’t stop – he said quietly.

\- Just a second – Q responded and took his cock out of boxers. He gently came in. The feeling was fantastic, so tight, warm and soft.

\- Ah, my dear – blue-eyed man moaned. His breath quickened as Q was moving faster and faster. James was feeling extremely completed. He’d like to change the position and hold Q in his arms as strong as he could, but it wasn’t possible this time, as he was tied up. – Oh, yes! – he yelled.

Q speeded up even more. Their bodies started to shake rhythmically.

\- Honey, I’m about to cum – he whispered.

They came at the same moment.

\- I love you so much – James said, as Q was on his way to bathroom, and felt asleep again immediately. 


End file.
